


Piedmont Alleys

by RegularLyfe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper, Friendship, Gen, Possession, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularLyfe/pseuds/RegularLyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper tried, he really did. All he wanted to do was not mess up Mabel's things. Conceptually, it should not be that hard, but it always seemed like no matter how hard he tried, his life somehow messed with hers. Hopefully everything will turn out for the best, but when a gremloblin shows up out of nowhere, who knows what could happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jordan Sterling misadventure!
> 
> We spend to much time with him...

Jordan shifted carefully on the couch. He didn't want to wake Mabel as she napped on his shoulder. God, she was cute. Jordan smiled. He didn't know what he did in his life to deserve someone as amazing as she was, but he was happy he had her.

Of course, Dipper chose that second to poke his head into the living room, and totally ruin the entire moment.

"Hey, Mabel ca- Oh, hi Jordan," Dipper's face slid straight from boredom to a disgruntled mix of annoyance and discomfort.

Most people, Jordan thought, would be bothered by the overt change in attitude, but to Jordan, it didn't seem that Dipper actually disliked him; the guy just didn't know how to act around him. Not that it made “bro-bonding,” as Mabel called it, any easier.

"I'll um," Dipper cleared his throat, "I'll uh go. Could you tell her I need to talk about a thing?"

"Uh, sure man," Wow, smooth as gravel. Jordan’s lack of any proper social skill never ceased to amaze even himself, but as Dipper turned around to go back to the kitchen, Jordan's mouth felt the need to make a split second decision.

"Hey, uh, wait up a minute," Jordan scratched the back of his neck.

"Hmm?" Dipper glanced back.

"We should, I dunno," crap, where he was going with this, “hang out some time, maybe go bowling or something...” Bowling? Who goes bowling, damn it, stop being awkward, Sterling.

Dipper raised an eyebrow, "Bowling?" Way to go, you just made the brother of the girl of your dreams think you were a complete and utter- "Yeah, sure dude. We can go today if you want, but I have some cases I have to finish documenting first." Wait what.

"uh- Okay, cool."

"Cool."

Dipper went back into the kitchen, and Jordan could hear the sound of pen scratches and quiet muttering. Jordan couldn't believe it. He just survived a conversation with Dipper Pines, _and_ made plans to go bowling of all things.

How.

* * *

Dipper looked down and watched his hand move across the paper.

_"Are you seriously doing this, Pinetree? Why?"_ The words said.

Dipper sighed, "I don't know, man," he muttered quietly, "Maybe we should try to get to know him a little better, Mabel seems to really like this guy."

His hand moved again.

_"I guess, but this guy doesn't seem too down with the stuff we do, he’s a bit too hostile if you ask me."_

"Yeah, but we should at least make an effort. She’s always telling me we should hang out more,"

_"Whatever you want kid, it's your sister, just don't come to me when this blows up in our face."_

Dipper rolled his eyes, "I think you care about my face more than I do."

Dipper then snickered to himself as Bill furiously wrote about how it's important to look at least somewhat kept; how Dipper should take more pride in his appearance; if you look the part, you can sell it and so on. Using his right arm, he pulled the pen and paper away from his left arm and watched in bemusement as his left hand proceeds to make some very angry gestures.

"Hey, I have to pack up my stuff, we're going bowling, remember?" If a hand could look exasperated, this was it, but eventually his arm relaxed and returned to his control. Dipper finished packing up his case files, it was amazing just how many papers were necessary to find a kitsune's ghost cat.

* * *

After a long car ride of sporadic, awkward attempts at conversation, the two quietly pull into a parking space close to the entrance of the building. Jordan must have gripped the wheel for a second too long because Dipper glanced at him with concern.

“Hey dude, you okay?” Dipper’s voice was a pitch higher than normal and sounded strained with nervous energy.

Jordan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Yeah, just a bit nervous, I guess,” he admitted.

_Share your feelings, he doesn’t talk to too many people, it’ll do you both some good_ , that’s what Mabel had said.

“You’re nervous? Why? I’m the guy who could make it or break it for Mabel’s relationships.” Dipper gave a nervous chuckle, “Do you know how many guys have broken up with her because of me? I usually mess these things up for her.” For an instant, Jordan sees a shadow pass over Dipper’s face, but it’s gone as fast as it appeared. Dipper shrugged, “I’m glad you suggested this though, I never would have actually talked to you anyways.”

Jordan laughed, “Seriously? I have been terrified to talk to you forever, you’re insanely intimidating.”

“Wait, really?” Dipper’s voice seemed to mellow out into its usual tenor, and Jordan could feel his own nerves easing as well, “But I don’t do anything.”

“That’s exactly what it is, man. Think about it. There’s this guy who is clearly protective of his sister, and his sister cares a lot about him, and is basically the one who gives the go ahead on the relationship. Then he barely talks to you and generally ignores you’re existence. What was I supposed to think? Plus, you work with cops, and with where I came from- well, let’s just say my prospects weren’t looking so hot.”

“Jeez, when you put it that way,” Dipper paused, “Sorry if I gave you a bit of the cold shoulder, I don’t exactly talk to many people all that often.”

“Pot meet kettle, man.” Jordan grinned, and they went into the bowling alley, ready for terrible snacks and even worse bowling skills.

* * *

“That was fun man, we should hang out again,” Jordan glanced at Dipper. Maybe he wasn’t as intense as Jordan had though. Jordan remembered when he first met Mabel’s brother, the guy was in the interrogation room when Mabel was interviewing him. Dipper had seemed so aloof and self-assured, but now he seemed to be quiet and if anything, shy. This could be good. Who knows, maybe Mabel was right, Dipper could be kinda cool sometimes, even if he does spend most of his time focused on the supernatural.

“Yeah, definitely, uh, where did we park again?” Dipper mused, fiddling with his phone. Jordan pressed the lock on his keys when an enormous, snarling mass of glowing eyes, glistening fangs, and mossy fur sprang out of the neighboring woods, landing on a silvery grey Prius with a deafening crash.

A string of explicatives that would make his mother smack him into next Tuesday flew out of Jordan’s mouth as he dove behind a nearby sedan with Dipper.

“Dipper, what the hell is that?” Jordan whispered. The ground shook as the creature let out an ear-splitting roar. “Dipper?” Jordan glanced over at his companion. Dipper’s eyes were wide and his face had gone slack.

“No.”

It was so soft Jordan barely heard it.

“No, no, no nononono,” Dipper had curled in on himself, put his face in his hands, and started a quiet chorus of ‘nos’. What the hell? Dipper was a supernatural expert, he should be able to handle this, right? If Dipper was freaking out this much, then what was that thing?

“Uh, Dipper? You’re kind of freaking me out, man. Are you okay?” Jordan hesitantly prodded Dipper’s shoulder, but the man was unresponsive. Jordan inched over to the edge of their hiding spot, maybe if he could get a glimpse of whatever the creature was, he could get them away from it seeing as Dipper was having some type of break down.

The monster growled quietly as it paced around the lot, in search of, most likely, them. Dipper’s hushed mutterings had become a low hum in the background as Jordan watched the creature prowl towards their hiding spot on all fours like a gorilla. He needed a plan. There was no way he was going to go down like this, he just got off a murder charge, he was not going to be murdered by the same crazy paranormal stuff that got him into that mess. Dipper wasn’t going to be able to do anything, not in that state, so Jordan was on his own in the plans department. Maybe if he could just…

Oh who was he kidding, Jordan had no clue what to do. They were monster chow. Then Dipper’s muffled whispers stopped.

Pulling his eyes away from whatever that thing was, Jordan turned back to look at Dipper. He was sitting up again with his back against the car, but his expression had changed from a look of wide-eyed fear to a somber tiredness.

Dipper turned to Jordan, “I am so sorry about this. Just, please don’t let this affect what you think of Mabel, okay?”

“Mabel? What do you mean? Dipper-,” Dipper stood up with abruptly, “Dipper what are you doing!”

Dipper slowly turned and looked Jordan dead in the eye and grinned.

“Why Sterling, I’m going to save your miserable hide!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just kill me now please. I finally make time to finish this chapter and it turns out to be way longer than anticipated, so I cut it in half. The upside is you guys probably won’t ever have to wait this long again for a chapter.
> 
> There’s a fight and a bit of character development, woo
> 
> TW Some Gore (ish)

“Ah haha ha! Oh man, it has been too long since I got a chance to stretch these limbs!” Dipper cackled as Jordan stared in horror.  Without sparing a glance at Jordan, Dipper confidently jumped up and strode around their makeshift hiding spot to the monster.

“Heya, Handsome,” the creature turned to Dipper with a growl, “You’re a bit far from the Falls ain’tcha, buddy?  I know you guys like to roam, but I’ve never seen a Gremloblin this far south before, so why don’t I help you out?” A wicked grin split across Dipper’s face, reflecting the eerie blue flames that sprang from his hands, curling up his arms.  Then the two leapt at each other.

* * *

Jordan had experienced Dipper’s mood swings, as Mabel had called them, before.  Usually he was a shy, somewhat awkward guy who read too many murder mysteries, but sometimes he was, well, different.

When Jordan had first met Dipper, he was standing in the back of Jordan’s interrogation cell, a snarky grin plastered to his face, but other than that, completely blank.  Sure, he was a bit creepy then, but Jordan had chalked it up to not really knowing him and the circumstances of their meeting.  As Jordan had gotten to know Dipper, he learned the man was really just not very good with people.  Dipper never really intended to be rude, if anything, he seemed anxious to make a good impression around people, that is, when he was paying attention.

But this was much, much more than a simple mood swing, and Jordan peered over the car in awe as the man he thought he knew danced in a deadly battle with their monstrous assailant with an inhuman grace and ferocity. Mad laughter mixed with angry growls as Dipper and the, what had Dipper called it, Grallobin? Gorballin? Garfunckle? Whatever.  Dipper threw a flaming left hook at the creature, knocking it to the ground with a grin.

“Heh, ol’ Fez would’ve been proud of that hit, don’tcha think Pine Tree?”

A pause.

“Oh come on PT, it’s not ‘cause he’s here is it?”  Jordan’s blood ran cold as his friend turned away from the monster and faced him with a lopsided grin, “Nice to officially meet you by the way, Sterling!” Dipper said with a wink.

“I- Wh- Th-,” Jordan’s ability to form words had completely left him, and he gaped as Dipper chuckled and whipped around, hopping onto the creature’s chest, pressing a flame covered forearm to its throat.

“Now how about we talk about you, hmm?  That was seriously rude of you, you know.  Interrupting this man’s vague attempt at friendship,” he gestured at Jordan, “It’s awful difficult to bond when you were arrested for murder,” Dipper exaggeratedly sighed and rolled his eyes, “I almost wish you hadn’t attacked us though, Pine Tree was trying to make a decent impression with this one.  Oh well, that’s just how the cookie crumbles, I guess.”

Jordan’s eyes widened as Dipper shuddered for a second, head turning to make brief eye contact with Jordan. Then Jordan heard a sickening crunch and the creature screamed.

* * *

Jordan couldn’t breathe. A strangled choking sound escaped his throat as Jordan stumbled back, falling back on his hands. Some rational part of his mind thought that he would have to make sure he hadn’t just sprained his wrists, but the rest of it was yelling at him to get out of the parking lot, and while he would have liked to imagine he had kept some semblance of dignity, all he could focus on was leaving.

He ran out the gate and took a sharp left.  Skidding through the streets, he eventually found himself outside the Double Deuce.  Jordan drew a shuddering breath as he pushed the door open.  The dark, smoky atmosphere swallowed him as he shakily sank into a stool at the far end of of the bar.  Staring at the patterns in the worn oak in front of him he tried to rationalize what he had just witnessed.

Something had happened to Dipper between when that monster had catapulted out of the woods and when Dipper had gone to fight it.  Jordan was vaguely reminded of when he had first met Dipper in the interrogation room.  He had exuded a blank coldness, but also a clear aloofness. That same personality had showed up multiple times throughout Jordan’s interactions with Dipper.

One time Mabel had shoved Jordan into the kitchen to do some “bro-bonding”, and Dipper was just standing there, muttering to himself about pine trees.  Mabel had quickly hurried Jordan out of the kitchen.  When he and Mabel were hanging out with Wendy at the park behind the elementary school, Dipper had pulled up, well, more like screeched up, in his old blue beater and tumbled out of the car babbling about shooting stars and something relating to one of his journals. He had had a wild look in his eye, like one of those kids who used to play with matches to much back where he grew up.  All of those kids had ended up with criminal charges, unsurprisingly.

What Jordan did not understand was why.  He knew Dipper.  Dipper was that awkward guy who had helped Jordan find a job when everyone was rejecting him because of his record.  Dipper was just a really clever, pretty nerdy guy who was good with computers and magic, he wasn’t the type of guy who just viciously attacked monsters and summoned flames like they were nothing.  One time Dipper had tried to show Jordan a bit of magic that he had learned, and it had involved some long, convoluted spell in an arcane.

But that didn’t change what Jordan had seen tonight.

* * *

Dipper had royally screwed up.  Somehow he had missed the fact a gremloblin was in town, and now his arms were ripping into the bloody remains of said gremloblin, someone Mabel actually loved was probably going to disappear from her life forever, and he got to add another tally to the number of times he had ruined things for everyone else.

“Bill, come on.  That’s enough.  It’s already dead.”  Dipper interrupts Bill’s cackling and glances around the parking lot for Jordan.

“Oh, are you looking for Sterling? Yeah he went running after I crushed this dope’s collar bone.” Dipper felt a bubble of laughter that wasn’t his own and internally sighed.  He had had years to get used to Bill’s rather unsavory personality, but not everyone was ready for, Dipper glanced down at his blood-soaked clothes, this.

“Come on, Bill, did you see where he went?  I got to figure something out here.  Mabel really liked this guy,” Dipper paused for a moment, “I kinda did too.”

“Yeesh, already in the past tense are we?” Dipper felt a drawn out sigh escape his chest, “I didn’t really get much, I was a bit busy,” Bill gestured to the broken body beneath them, “But he took a left out of the lot.”

Pushing himself off of the body, Dipper stretched and attempted to brush himself off.  Obviously his pants were soaked through, but his undershirt had mostly survived the carnage, so Dipper pulled off his button up and tied it around his waist.  

There.  Totally presentable.  Completely unlikely to get arrested on first sight.  

Okay, no, this isn’t going to work.  There is no way he can make it back to Mabel’s without interacting with someone who would question why he was covered in blood.  For that matter, some of the people in the bowling alley had probably heard the commotion and come outside to see what all the noise was.

Dipper glanced over at the small cluster of people who were staring in shock.  Yeah, they weren’t going to be speaking legible words any time soon. At least it was late on a Tuesday.  Only a few people had been there, the situation could have been a great deal worse of there had been more.

Well, enough of that.  Dipper rolled his shoulders.  Jordan was the priority.  He had an almost depressing level of experience with dealing people who had seen Bill in action, and he needed to address this swiftly.

But first he needed some new clothes.  Good thing he always had a backup bag at the Deuce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but at least this chapter is longer than the others. All that's probably left for this particular story is an epilogue, but I will probably have a sequel or two.

“Rick! Open up!” Dipper banged his fist a couple times on the back door of the Deuce. Leaning on the graffiti covered wall, Dipper stretched his limbs. As per usual, Bill had overworked them; Dipper was going to need some ice when he got back to his apartment. Massaging his neck, Dipper hears the familiar grate of the metal door scrape open.

  
“You wanna tell me why Sterling came in looking like a soul escaped from hell?” a rough voice growled. Dipper glanced up and saw the stoic bartender leaning in the doorway. A small duffle bag greeted him in the face.

  
“Here. You can clean up in the back.”

  
Dipper, sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “Thanks Rick,” standing up and stretching, Dipper popped his shoulders, “I’ll uh-,” he saw the unimpressed expression on Rick’s face, “tell you everything after I change?”

  
Rick huffed, ”You don’t have to tell me, kid. Just fix it so that my best employee doesn’t have a complete mental breakdown.” He headed back into the Deuce, letting Dipper in behind him.

* * *

  
Tracing the knife grooves in the bar, Jordan tried to figure out what he should do. Talk to Mabel? Go back? Leave town?  
Leave town? Why would that be a choice? He didn’t want to leave, did he? What if whatever that was- there is no way that wild, grinning thing was Dipper- came back?

  
Calm down Sterling. Slow down and think this through.

  
Dipper knew what was going to happen. There was no way, what with they way he had acted right up until facing Jordan with that lopsided sneer.

  
He wasn't going to leave Mabel.  
That wasn’t an option. Dipper had asked him to keep Mabel out of whatever the hell was going on, and even if he didn’t exactly trust Dipper right now, Mabel meant too much to just up and leave.  
Exhaling and squaring his shoulders, Jordan set a course of action. He would talk to Mabel and Dipper to figure out what was going on. Yeah, Dipper scared him, but Jordan couldn’t just leave them hanging. Both Mabel and Dipper had believed him when he had insisted he wasn’t a murderer, against all the evidence saying otherwise. He would have to put his faith in the twins, like they had in him.

* * *

  
With a satisfying crack, Dipper stretched his sore muscles and glared at the small mirror over the sink.

  
“Ugh, what’s that look for?” the characteristic condescending tone of Bill groaned from the twisted reflection.

  
“You know what, you idiot.”

  
“Hmm, was it when I messed with your bowling game? I mean, I know you were trying to have fun and all, but I was bored! Can’t I just have a little fun every- Oh!” The slit pupils widened in mock surprise, “Wait, it wasn’t when I saved you and Sterling’s ultimately meaningless lives, was it?”

  
Dipper drew a hand across his face with a sigh, “I thought we were beyond this. Look. I just want to try and fix this mess.”

Dipper trailed off and looked down at the dried blood on his hands. He paused. It really was a ridiculous situation looking back at it. A small, slightly hysterical chuckle escaped him, “Heh, you just had to go for the collarbone this time.”

  
Straightening up he looked at the expectant expression on their face.

  
“Alright, let’s fix this train wreck.”

  
Dipper spent the next 20 minutes furiously scrubbing his hands and face clean of the Gremloblin blood. Pulling on the fresh jeans and extra sweatshirt from his backup bag and messily shoving the bloody clothes back into the pack, he slung the strap over his shoulder and gave one final glance in the mirror.

  
“You missed a spot.”

Bill took off the smudged glasses and chipped away the dried blood spatter. Rolling his eyes, Dipper hefted the bag on his shoulder and walked through the flickering lights of the kitchen and into the dim haze of the bar.

  
And into direct eye contact with Jordan Sterling.

  
Oh heck, Dipper was not prepared for this. He hadn’t even come up with a cohesive way to explain everything. There was no way he could convince Sterling that there was a reasonable explanation, and it was going to be all his fault (again) when Mabel lost a perfectly wonderful partner. Okay, he can just turn around, come up with a plan, something other than confronting this without any preparation.

  
As Dipper tensed to turn around, he felt an all too familiar haze in his limbs as his body traitorously locked and made it’s way around the bar to sit next to Sterling, who was watching Dipper with an expression that was some cross of fear and resolution.

* * *

  
At the sound of the kitchen door scraping open, Jordan glanced up from the knife carvings in the old wood. Dipper. They locked eyes, and Jordan watched a pained expression cross over Dipper’s face as he made an odd movement, as if he wanted to go two directions at the same time, and then eventually walked stiffly around the bar to sit next to him.  
Jordan figured he should say something, but his mind was completely blank. He didn't know whether he should tell Dipper how scared he was, stay quiet, try and play off the whole thing, or pretend like it never happened. He looked back down at the carvings on the bar. The particular design in front of him was an embellished eye design.

  
Jordan had to say something. Anything. He steeled himself and opened his mouth.

  
“Sorry.”

  
Jordan looked over in surprise, snapping his mouth shut. Dipper was running his fingers over the scratches in the bar with an almost fervent intensity.

  
“I- I shouldn't have let that happen.”

  
Dipper had always been odd. He would go through bouts of insomnia alternating with borderline narcolepsy, and of course there was this recent development, but as Jordan studied the man’s face, there was a certain tiredness- no, exhaustion- that Jordan had never observed before. It was like he was looking at a completely different person, not that thing from the parking lot, but someone who bore a burden they had long grown weary of carrying.

  
“I completely understand if you're planning on leaving,” Dipper said in a dead voice, still focusing on the carvings in the bar.  
Jordan took a deep breath.

  
“I don't think I am.”

  
Dipper froze, jaw clenched, eyes wide, glaring intently at the marks in the wood.

  
“At least not without a good, and I mean good, explanation.”

  
Dipper glanced up at Jordan, a wary look in his eye, “How good?”

  
Jordan turned to fully face Dipper, filled with disbelief, “What? What kind of question is that? This is Mabel we're talking about, you don't just skimp on details because you're scared,” Jordan's voice incredulous, “You tell. Me. Everything.”

  
Dipper glanced downwards, once again fascinated with the carvings. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. Then his Dipper’s shoulders started shaking. Oh man, Jordan was mad, okay try furious, but he wasn't trying to make Dipper cry or anything. Then he heard a gasping wheeze come from the man. Like a laugh.

  
Oh.

  
Oh no.

  
A cold dread gripped Jordan's stomach as he watched the wheeze turn into a hearty but haunting cackle.

  
“Oh man, no wonder Shooting Star likes you,” Not-Dipper chuckled, a wide grin on his face and a faint amber glow shining from his eyes, slit pupils holding Jordan in an unnerving stare that filled him with an indescribable sense of wrongness. Jordan managed a choking squeak before Not-Dipper continued.

  
“I mean, yowza, that was some fire right there. But seriously Sterling, chill, we were planning on telling you. Just waiting on this Moron,” Not-Dipper tapped his temple with a knowing wink.

  
Gaping, Jordan opened and closed his mouth a couple times before finding his voice, “Telli-,” he cleared his throat, “Telling me what?”

  
Not-Dipper smirked, “Everything.” Then a frown crossed his face and he shuddered, amber glow dimming.

  
“Shut up,” Dipper hissed through clenched teeth, then, looking back at Jordan, added, “Sorry, he gets, ah, carried away.”

  
“Was- was that the-,” Jordan stuttered, still unsure what exactly just happened.

  
“Guy from the parking lot?” Dipper finished, “Yeah.”

  
Jordan blinked.

  
“How does that, um, work, exactly? Is it a spell or something?”

  
Dipper snorted, “ I wish, no it's much more fun than that,” his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Let me tell you about a pal of mine named Bill Cipher.”

  
And he did. Dipper explained to Jordan how he first met the demon with brief interruptions from Bill. How he had dug into Dipper’s Uncle’s mind, Bill protesting that it was just a job and Dipper answering immediately that Bill knew very well that it wasn't. They went on to describe the circumstances of their second, seemingly even less pleasant meeting as Jordan listened intently.

  
“So you're basically permanent roommates?”

  
Dipper snorted, “Heh, yeah something like that.”

  
The two, well, three, sat in a nervous, but slightly more amicable silence, as Jordan thought over what he wanted to do.

  
Eventually he came to some semblance of a conclusion.

  
“Well I'm still not sure on the whole head-mate situation, but I know one thing,” Jordan paused, “I'm not leaving Mabel over this.”

Dipper sucked in a breath through his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair.

  
“Expected as much,” Dipper let out a short barking laugh, “Well, hoped as much, anyway.”

  
Jordan hesitantly asked another question, “How much does this change things?”

  
“Well, I don't know about you, but Mabel and I will probably just be more honest about what Bill and I are doing.”

  
“And that is?”

  
“Oh you know, serial killing, the odd animal murder-,” the amber glow had returned, “Oh relax, Sterling, I'm kidding. Got all that out of my system centuries ago,” Bill snickered, “But seriously, it will probably just explain more of Pine Tree’s bruises.”

There was that weird nickname again.

  
“One more question, where did that name come from?”

  
Bill chuckled, “That,” the glow faded, “Is a question for another time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join us at hybrid-minds-au.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get chapters up at a consistent rate, the next one should be up within a week!
> 
>  
> 
> Please follow us at hybrid-minds-au.tumblr.com


End file.
